The Smile (A Supernatural Logan Henderson Love Story)
by GraziosoRosa
Summary: Do you ever believed the fairy tales about angels,fairies etc your mother used to read to you when you were little?I guess that's a name is Ava Cynthia.I am a 19 year old girl who have no family just have a Best Friend named Lea Michelle.We live together.One night something terrible happened to w we're with these 4 boys trying to survive the terrible circumstances...
1. Chapter 1

We were getting ready for hunting in the dark was and my best friend Lea were always hunt in the midnight because at that time its easy to love going out in the forest in midnight because we can see the stars and the moon shining brightly in the sky,hear the owls hooting & sometimes we can see the fireflies in the forest.

But first of all let me tell you about the two of & Lea are childhood best friends now we think ourselves as went to the same our families never knew each other because my mother died when I was 3 years old,my father died when I was 7 years old and I had a elder brother whose name was Zachary Cynthia who disappeared when I was 13 years you can think of me as an orphan.I met Lea when she came to me for help as her step mother had kicked her out of the that day we lived together as is a really nice girl and she likes me a day we decided to go somewhere where nobody can find us and we can live without no tension of we decided to stay near the forest where we can built a small house with the lot of money I had as my family was rich but as they are all dead so I have all the money for hose had everything so we didn't need to worry about nothing.

I took my leather jacket from my closet,a good flashlight & a special small a gift from my disappeared-brother.I don't know why he gave it to me.I use it for hunting rabbits & shone evilly as light fell on it.I hurriedly put the dagger in my pocket and wore the jacket.I ran to the door and went out and saw Lea standing far away.

"Hey wait for me Lea!"I shouted.

"Well I'm waiting."She said in a cool manner.

I ran towards her quickly and said "Lets go."

We switched the on button & started our journey from traveling for 10 minutes we found nothing.

"That's were always animals roaming why not today?I guess we have to search more."said Lea in an curious voice.

So we decided to roam more in the went deep into the forest but found a mile away I noticed something lying on the ground and its was covered with blood and I called Lea and said

"Hey Lea can you see something lying on the ground covered with blood?"

"Yeah.I will go and check it out"She replied nervously.

So we went there quickly and saw a boy with blond hair and grey eyes lying on the ground covered in blood.I was horrified to see him dead and I was thinking in my head OH MY GOD HOW CAN SOMEONE DO SUCH A THING?

I nearly fell on the ground out of fear but Lea caught and whispered to me that its going to be Lea bravely held her head towards the chest of the boy to hear if his heart was got up and said "He's alive."

After hearing that,a relief came to my mind and I was like thank god.I stood up quickly and said"We should take the boy to our house and nurse him until He wakes up and tell us what occurred to him"

Lea nodded her head and said " do it."

So we took him by placing his arms on our shoulders and we carried him until we reached our was a risky journey for was heavy and its was getting darker and darker every couldn't see properly and we kept tripping over small half an hour we reached our house.

We entered the house and laid the boy on the took some minutes rest on the living we carried the boy upstairs,cleaned his body from blood and took him to an extra room which we never room was small and there was a small bed where we laid the unconscious boy and got out of the room hurriedly and went downstairs then we had some snacks that where left in the small kitchen and I had a that we decided to go and have a good night we said goodnight to each other and went to each others room.I closed the door of my room and I wore my pajamas and laid myself on the bed,closing my eyes slowly thinking about what happened to the boy...

(A/N:That's it! The 1st chapter! The boys are going to come in the next chapter so you'll have to wait until I publish the next chapter!And I guess I have some grammatical errors so please don't mind bye bye and comments please!:) )


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

I didn't sleep properly.I was having terrible nightmares which had no meaning.I got up from my bed and ran to my door to go downstairs.I opened the door and went downstairs to drink water.I reached towards the fridge grabbed a bottle of water and drank the water fast.I finished drinking I stood there silently for 5 minutes then I heard a huge sound from upstairs which nearly shook the house.I was shocked so I quickly went upstairs.I was roaming to see from where the noise came from,the door to the boy's room was a little I heard some male voices talking.I got scared and without making any noise to interrupt those I crept towards the door and peeped into the room and saw 4 boys surrounding the boy on the one of them who has blonde hair and green eyes said to the others

" James,Are you sure that this is the boy who tried to attack a girl?"

"Yes.I'm 100% sure that its the boy Kendall." said the boy whose name was James.

"Hey,the sound was really loud are you sure we didn't wake any of the human living here?"said a boy with dark hair.

"We didn't Logan."said the Latino boy.

"Okay Carlos lets stop talking and think what we're going to do with boy."said Kendall

"Lets take the boy out of here and kill him."said James.

The word "Kill him"was a horrifying thing to me.I wanted to stop these boys and I had a lot of questions in my head Why will the boy attack us?Why? I needed to know the when I tried to go to them they all I heard footsteps behind me.I turned around and saw Lea standing behind me and asking

"What are you doing here?"

"Lea we need to go into the forest right now!"I said.

"But why now?"she asked.

"because..because..."I was shaking out of I told her everything while we were getting was also horrified to hear the we quickly got out of the were some footprints of them on the we followed the footsteps and finally we reached already killed the something was different about were all in a different were in a had wings,Carlos had really dark green eyes,Kendall had fangs and red eyes and James was a wolf. James sensed us and said to the others "I sense two humans around us"Logan saw us and then said to the others "Found them"

We tried to run away but too late Logan blocked us and said "Sorry girls you now know a lot about us."

Then he did something which caused me to fall on the ground and then I became unconscious knowing nothing...

(A/N:Thats it! Chapter 2! I hope you guys loved it! :) )


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes first everything was blurred and I couldn't see properly so I rubbed my eyes with my I saw I was in a big room,dimly lighted and I was lying on a soft was morning.I was wondering where am I?what am I doing here?But then I remembered 4 boys were not human,we were attacked by the dark haired boy named I couldn't remember one person who was close to me...then I remembered that the person was Lea!I quickly got up from the bed ran towards the door.I need to know where Lea was.I hurriedly opened the door and bumped into a boy with blond hair & thick eyebrows.

"Watch where you are going girl." he said to me in a cool manner.  
"YOU!"I shouted at him.  
"Yes its Schmidt."he said to me smiling.  
"Where's Lea?"I asked him in a hard and angry voice.  
"Calm down girl!She's-"  
"Don't you call me girl!The name's Ava!"I interrupted.  
"Okay fine whatever you say 's downstairs in a room with a door with lots of scratches."

I quickly ran downstairs and searched a room with a 'door with lots of scratches'. I found the door and quickly went into the room.I saw Lea lying on the bed.I quickly went to side of the bed.I held my head on her chest and hopefully she was alive.I was really happy to see she was the only person I loved like a elder was a part of my I noticed two blue eyes staring at me.

"You woke me up."she said smiling.I smiled she got up from the bed we talked about what 3 minutes the Latino boy whose I remembered was Carlos came and said  
"Sorry did I interrupt you girls?"  
We stared at him like he did a really bad thing interrupting he went away some seconds we stared as each like oh my god he was scared by this? and then we laughed out some funny talking,we thought that it was time to show ourselves to the we got out of the room and went to a messy living room where the boys were sitting on the couch and talking.

Lea they all looked at us.

"Hi there Ava and your..erm...best friend."said Kendall cheekily.  
"Oh hi again Kendall."I replied.  
"And Kendall The name's Lea."said Lea in an irritated manner.  
"Oh..."He said.  
"Okay enough need to talk about something."Lea said  
"About what?" asked Logan.  
"About the previous saw you in other honest and tell the truth."I said with a little fear in my voice.  
"I thought you erased their memories."said James to Logan.  
"But you didn't tell me to!" said Logan nervously.  
"Stop it guys! Okay are going to tell you the story behind us but first of all you need to tell us where did you get this dagger?" said Kendall taking my dagger from his pocket and looking straight at my eyes.  
"Where did you get that dagger?"I said nervously  
"Come on did you think we are that stupid that we'll not check if you got any weapons."replied James in a cool manner.  
"Ok. I'll tell you where I got that until you guys promise me that you will tell us the truth too."I said  
"We promise."all of them said together.  
" dagger is a gift from my disappeared-brother Zachary.I don't know why he gave me it to me.I use it for hunting animals."

They stared at each other with horrifying and troubled Lea said " your turn to tell us about you guys as you guys promised to us."  
"We're 4 four supernatural night you saw us was our true it."said Carlos  
"So why did you kill the boy?"said Lea.  
"Good he was trying to kill Ava."said James.  
"Me?Why me?but he didn't make any move on me."I replied.  
"Well actually he was controlled by someone and the boy was waiting for the right time to kill to us we arrived at a great time."said Logan.  
"So who's that guy who was controlling the boy and by the way why are we here?"asked Lea.  
"Well that's what we're trying to figure out and you girls are here because we need to find out why he wanted to kill Ava."  
" how long are we gonna stay?"asked Lea.  
"Until we find out."replied Logan  
"Logan!I have 1 question for did you do to that night?"I asked him.  
"Oh sorry I did an unconscious spell which caused you to go unconscious."he said blushing.

"Okay! who's hungry?"said Carlos.  
"ME!"everyone screamed.  
"OK LET'S HAVE BREAKFAST!"Carlos shouted.

And we all ran to the dining room to eating we were talking like we were friends and I felt really happy at that moment that we became friends and now I got a new family...

_

(A/N:Thats it!Chapter 3 is finished.I hope you guys loved it!And I am trying my best not to make mistakes if there are any mistakes or errors,please forgive Comments please! Bye!:D)


	4. Chapter 4

After having breakfast,we all went to the living to play of us played truth or had a lot of took most of the dares while others were playing everyone thought it was time for some all of them except me and Lea didn't have any work to I decided that I will take a shower & do whatever I want.I had a nice time taking the shower.I sang and taking shower,I saw Lea watching the TV silently.I didn't want to disturb her so I went upstairs to the room where I was I opened and entered the room I saw Logan sitting on the bed with a hard when he saw me,he stood up and said,

"Ava,what are you doing here?"  
"Oh going to ask you a few questions."I replied.  
"Say it."said Logan.  
"Do you know my disappeared-brother?"I asked.  
"No I don't."He said nervously.  
"So which type of supernatural creature are you guys?"I said..  
"Oh I forgot to tell you.I am an angel,Kendall is a vampire,Carlos is a shape-shifter & James is a werewolf."  
" a shape-shifter?"I asked.  
"A shape-shifter is kind of a wizard guy who can do great magic and can turn into anything."answered Logan.  
" everyone here nearly 120 t0 150 years old?"I asked.  
"You can say every year our looks get now I'm looking like 21 but the next year I'll look like 22."

After a little pause I asked him  
"Is it your room?"  
"Yeah Its mine."said Logan.  
"So where will I stay?"I asked him curiously.  
"Well there are two vacant rooms for you guys so you girls will stay there after we clean you like to see it?"he held his hand and asked me.  
"Sure."I replied taking the hand.  
Then he opened the door and got out with went into the right then we found two rooms side by opened the door for me and said,  
"Don't go very dirty so I need to clean and arrange it."he said closing the door.  
" lived here in this room earlier?"  
"Kendall's brother Kevin."said Logan.

Then suddenly Kendall came towards us and said,  
"Hey Ava! Get ready quickly because Lea,James & me are going to hunt."  
"Ok I am coming with you guys!"I replied.

Then I turned around to Logan and said,  
"Sorry I have to go but I will talk to you later when I come."  
"Its remember one thing you're going to have a lot of fun here."he said to me smiling.  
I blushed a little but then I smiled and said "Bye."  
He smiled and waved at me and in two seconds he disappeared.

After that I got ready and went downstairs.I saw all of them ready.I went to them and said  
"Won't we take any weapons?"  
"Only you guys won't."said James.  
"Why?"questioned Lea.  
"Because you guys are not going to hunt,you guys are going to explore with us."said James.

After that we went outside the environment around us was beautiful covered with flowers Kendall came to me and said  
"Hop on my back because we're going faraway."  
I hopped on his back while Lea hopped on James.I thought the journey took nearly five minutes and they were really reaching a bare field I felt really dizzy & I was about to fall but Kendall came and caught hold of me and said "you're going to be alright with us."

Then we roamed and hunted for 1 hour and we only got two rabbits and nothing.I saw a big tree and noticed that there was a squirrel and I got there and said  
"Hey James can you-"  
I was interrupted when a big ugly came a inch beside me.I quickly moved god!The arrow did not why will someone do that?

Kendall sensed something and shouted 'We should go now or else we'll die!"Kendall snatched the arrow and he came to me and took me on his James took Lea and the boys ran as fast as their legs could carry A few minutes we saw our house we stopped near the door and took a little entered the house crashing into the couch until we were feeling really good...

_

(A/N:Thats it!Chapter 4 is done! Thanks to my best friend or else I couldn't have updated it until winter vacation starts.I hope you enjoy it! And I will update chapter 5 after my exam finishes so I think you guys can please! Bye Bye!:D )


End file.
